This invention relates to clock controlled pulse width modulators and more particularly to such a circuit for use in feedback control of a D.C. to D.C. converter of the chopper type.
In many power supply applications it is necessary to boost a low voltage, unregulated buss to a higher, regulated voltage. Traditionally, this has been efficiently accomplished by use of some type of pulse width modulated regulation in conjunction with a D.C. to D.C. converter. Examples of the state of the art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. from class 363-26: Nos. 3,196,335; 3,341,765; 3,373,334; 3,735,235; 3,789,288; 3,903,468; 3,916,283; 3,925,715; 4,005,352; 4,017,787.
The known pulse width modulator circuits tend to be relatively complex.